


Hanasakigawa Christmas Party

by Lumiea



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Secret Santa, lowkey gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumiea/pseuds/Lumiea
Summary: The First Years from Hanasakigawa organize a Christmas Party for their school and Haneoka. The story focuses on Misaki and Saaya but not everything goes according to plan.





	Hanasakigawa Christmas Party

“I’m going to school now, see you later!” Saaya called throughout her house, letting her family know that she was leaving. As she stepped out of the door of the warm bakery, the bitter weather instantly froze her body. What else could she have expected, it being December and all. Pure white snow decorated the roofs of the building surrounding her. Snow was still gently falling. Christmas lights were already hung on shops surrounding hers, including Saaya’s. She exhaled through her mouth, and a cloud of smoke appeared in front of her. Pulling on her gloves, she started the journey to school.

“Saayaaa~!” Kasumi greeted her as she stepped into the classroom. Kasumi ran up to her before Saaya even had a chance to put down her bags. “Are you looking forward to today?” Kasumi asked, a gleam in her eyes. Saaya smiled and nodded in response.  
“I’m so glad that we get to organise a party for the whole school, and students from Haneoka too!” Rimi spoke up, in a voice louder than usual. Today the first years from Hanasakigawa were organising a Christmas party for their school. To the girls’ surprise, students from Haneoka were also invited. Unfortunately, the preparations were taking place after school so they lost some practice time. This didn't bother them too much though.   
"We're going to be sorted into teams right, and work on different areas?" Tae asked.  
"Yeah!" Kasumi replied, "it's exciting, huh? Awh man, I wish after school would hurry up!" Saaya chuckled at Kasumi's excitement, although she would be lying if she said she wasn't excited too.   
Meanwhile, in Class 1-C Misaki was having to put up with Kokoro's excitement.   
"Misaki, do you think Michelle could come too?" Kokoro asked, hope in her voice. Misaki just sighed. She was used to the members of Hello Happy World (apart from Kanon) acting like Michelle is someone else. It still annoyed her though, and even sometimes upset her. I mean, if you weren't given credit for putting up with these weirdos wouldn't you be a little upset too? Although Misaki knew that deep down, she did love her bandmates.   
"Oh, Misaki, do you think they'd let us play? Wouldn't that be so cool! We could bring smiles to everyone on Christmas!"  
"I don't know Kokoro, why don't you ask them?" Misaki replied, in a rather monotone voice. She didn't know how to feel about doing a show.  
"That's a great idea! Okay, I'm going to do that! Hey, maybe Poppin' Party could play with us!"  
Just as she said that the teacher entered the room. Kokoro went back to her seat.  
"A live huh?" Misaki thought, “it could be interesting I guess.”

Finally, the bell rang for lunchtime. Normally, the girls would have gone outside but they were smarter than that, in this weather.  
“Today has been so boringgg! It felt like time had stopped! And it has snowed so much during classes!” Kasumi moaned.   
“I think we’re just so excited for after school time just slows down,” Rimi stated, as she pulled out a brown bag from her school bag.  
“Another choco cornet, Rimirin? You came to the bakery yesterday and ordered a lot, so I guess you’ve got enough to last for a while…”   
“Oh no Saaya-chan, I’m already on my last one!” All members of Poppin’ Party exchanged shocked, and somewhat concerned looks.  
“You’ll turn into one if you’re not careful Rimi~,” Tae giggled.  
The girls noticed Kokoro skipping into their classroom, followed by an equally happy Hagumi, a reluctant Misaki, and a calm Kanon.  
“Oh jeez, it’s Hello Happy World,” Arisa muttered. They could be too much for her sometimes.   
“Hey, Poppin’ Party! Do you want to perform together at the Christmas party?” Arisa was shocked at Kokoro’s question.  
“Eh? Why would we-” Arisa began.   
“Yes! That would be so much fun!” Kasumi interrupted, her voice now as excited as Kokoro’s. Arisa groaned, despite the rest of Poppin’ Party being happy with the idea. Honestly, she was surrounded by a bunch of weirdos. After the other band had left, Poppin’ Party started to attempt to convince Arisa to join in with the live.   
“Why don’t you just ask Eve or something? She’s in our year and she can play the piano!”  
“But Arisa, we want you to play,” Tae said, dejected.  
“Yeah, it won’t be the same without all of us!” Saaya pleaded.  
“Alright, fine!” Arisa finally gave in. She was not best pleased but these were her friends… And after all, they needed her piano skills. The girls spoke for a little while longer, until the bell went for classes to begin again. The bandmates saw Arisa off to her own classroom, and the rest went to their seats. They only had to get through one more hour, then the real fun began!  
This final hour seemed longer than the whole school day, but it was finally over. As the bell rang, students started getting out of their seats and heading to the hall, where they had been told to gather. Although, some went home, not wishing to participate.   
“Arisa is definitely helping today right?” Saaya questioned. She had remembered her conversation with Arisa the day before, and how Arisa didn’t seem all too happy about it.   
“Of course she is!”  
They reached the hall, and Saaya was glad to see Arisa, waiting impatiently for her friends. Saaya expressed to Arisa that she was happy that she showed up, and of course her reply was very tsundere-like. A teacher called for their attention from the front of the hall. EVery girl in the room turned to face the man standing at the front  
“Thank you all for coming to help out today,” he began, “I’m sure you already know, but you first years will be organising a Christmas party for the upper years and also Haneoka Girls’ High School.” Rimi got a little flustered at this, remembering that Kaoru went to that school. SHe knew she had to do her best to impress her. “Could you all please come up in classes and alphabetical order to get your assigned role. On the paper will also have the room you need to go to. FIrstly, class 1-A.” Tae was the first in the band to get her role.   
After they had each received their tasks, they stood in a circle.  
“Okay… On the count of 3,” Saaya said.  
“1… 2… 3!” Simultaneously, the girls unfolded their pieces of paper. They were hoping that every one of them would be on the same team, but they knew this was unlikely.  
“Oh hey, I’m on the baking and cooking team!” Sayya said, happily. This was her area of expertise, after all. However, no one else was. Tae and Arisa were on decorations, Kasumi was on entertainment and Rimi was on the miscellaneous team.   
“I guess miscellaneous are other preparations that don’t come under the other categories? Maybe, goody bags!” Rimi wondered out loud. They each said their goodbyes as they went to separate rooms. Saaya, Kasumi and Rimi were each hoping they had a friend on their team.   
Saaya went to her assigned classroom, Home Economics Classroom 1. There were two Home Ec classrooms, though the second one was considerably smaller. As she stepped in, she scoured the room for people she knew. To her relief, sitting on a table flicking through a recipe book was Misaki Okusawa.  
“Misaki!” Misaki looked up from the book and turned to look at Saaya. She was also clearly glad that she knew someone.  
“Yamabuki-san, I’m so glad that there’s someone here I know,” Misaki smiled. Saaya nodded in agreement.  
“You’re a baker right? That’s lucky you got put on this team, Yamabuki-san.”  
Saaya sat down in the chair next to Misaki and looked at the book in front of her. It was silent for a little while, after all, the two weren’t that close.   
“Oh! I make really good brownies, I do remember a recipe,” Saaya told Misaki.  
“They need to be Christmassy though,” Misaki paused, “how about Christmas tree brownies?”  
The pair were interrupted by a teacher talking from the front of the room.  
“Good afternoon everyone, and thank you all for helping. As you all know, you are all helping with the baking for the Christmas party. Can you all please get into groups of 2 to 4. You will be choosing a recipe to bake with those groups and please aim to make a substantial batch of cookies, cupcakes, etcetera or a large cake. Good luck!”  
Everyone began to move around the room to get into groups. Misaki and Saaya had already silently agreed to be in a group together. When the teacher signalled everyone to begin, Saaya began to write down the ingredients needed for her brownies recipe, whilst Misaki began to get equipment out of the cupboards, bowls, whisks and so on. The two of them then went to go and take the ingredients needed. They froze when they saw the crowd of girls in front of the ingredient shelves.  
“Oh god…” Misaki muttered “What do we do?”  
“Do we wait or…?” Saaya wondered out loud. Misaki grabbed Saaya’s wrist and pulled her to an opening in the crowd.   
“Nice one Misaki!” The two scanned the ingredients laid out in front of them. They grabbed the necessary ingredients and fumbled their way out of the girls. Hands full, they walked back to their work station.  
“Right, time to begin,” Saaya said, rolling up her sleeves and washing her hands. Misaki did the same.   
Saaya recalled the amounts of the ingredients required and Misaki weighed them out.   
Halfway through baking their brownies, Misaki stopped.  
“Shit,” she muttered under her breath “Yamabuki-san, what ingredient did you just say?”  
“Brown sugar, why?”  
“Haha, well, we don’t seem to have any of that…”  
“Oh, no worries, I’ll go get some!” With that, Saaya walked to the area with all of the ingredients. She frowned when she saw the empty tables, with only a couple of things dotted around. No brown sugar though.  
“That brown sugar really makes these brownies taste as good as they do… I’ll go and ask the teacher what to do,” Saaya said out loud, to no one. Saaya peeked into several classes, looking for a teacher. She peered into one room, and inside was Kasumi. Kasumi instantly spotted her friend and waved at her. Saaya saw this as a good chance to ask where the teachers are. Sitting with Kasumi was Eve.   
“Hello Saaya! Is there a problem?” Eve asked.  
“Yeah, actually, have you guys seen a teacher recently? I don’t have the right ingredients for my recipe so I’m looking for a teacher to ask.” Kasumi pointed to the corner of the room.  
“Right there!” She said, smiling. Saaya was shocked that she missed him. She thanked them and went over to the teacher.  
“Um, excuse me?” The teacher turned to face her. “I’m doing the baking, and I don’t have the right ingredients, what should I do?”  
“Oh, don’t worry. There is a shop near to school which sells many baking ingredients. In the Home Ec room there is a box with money in just for a situation like this. I’ll come with you and get you some money.” The two walked back to the Home Ec room. As soon as they entered, Misaki ran up to Saaya.  
“Ah, I forgot to tell Misaki I was going…” Saaya thought.  
“Where did you go, Yamabuki-san?”  
“Sorry Misaki! I went to go and ask a teacher what to do about the missing ingredient.”  
The teacher returned with 500 yen, and gave it to Saaya.  
“Here, this should be enough. Take someone with you please,” the teacher instructed, gently.  
Saaya smiled at her and thanked her. Misaki and Saaya left the classroom, and walked down the stairs. They both put on their coats and prepared for the freezing weather outside. The snow was now quite deep, and the pair questioned whether this journey through the snow would be worth it. Saaya put on her gloves and scarf and upon seeing this, Misaki cursed herself for forgetting.   
“Here, you can have my scarf,” Saaya offered, realizing that Misaki brough only a coat. Misaki passe dup the offer, but Saaya insisted. Saaya ended up having to put her scarf on Misaki herself.   
Instantly, their coats were penetrated with the cold, making their coats redundant. Saaya took Misaki’s hand, in an attempt to warm it up. Gay. They walked hand in hand all the way to the shop. To their relief, the paths were mostly cleared of snow. Saaya knew where she was going, as Poppin’ Party would occasionally go there after school and get some snacks for rehearsals. The snow crunching under their feet was the only noise, they were walking in a comfortable silence. Misaki pulled something out of her pocket.  
“Hey, I have 200 yen here, maybe we could get a hot drink?” She suggested. Saaya nodded.  
“That would warm us up, thanks Misaki!”  
After five minutes, they stopped at the dainty little shop. It was nothing big, but it had a cosy aura about it.   
They stepped inside, and the immediate change in temperature caught them off guard. They heating must have been on at a very high temperature.  
“Welcome!” The shopkeeper called.  
The two split up in search of the precious brown sugar. Misaki noticed a hot drinks machine, charging 150 yen for one cup. “I guess we’ll have to share…” Misaki thought. Misaki put in 150 yen and clicked for a hot chocolate, because that’s her favourite and she had a feeling Saaya liked it too. Meanwhile, Saaya had noticed bags of sugar and presumed that the brown sugar had to be nearby. She wasn’t wrong, and found the brown sugar, charged at 275 yen. It was a somewhat small bag, but she believed it was just enough. Misaki noticed Saaya and walked beside her.  
“Want some hot chocolate Yamabuki-san?” Misaki’s sudden question surprised Saaya, as she had no idea she was next to her.   
“That’s perfect, thank you so much Misaki!” Saaya took the paper cup from misaki’s hands and took a sip, then handed it back with a grin.  
“Let’s go pay for the sugar.”  
The old lady working at the counter expressed her concern with the weather outside.  
“It’s icy out there, you two girls should be careful,” she said kindly.  
“Don’t worry we will be,” Saaya replied, handing over the money.   
“Have a good day!”  
The girls once again entered the cold, the temperature change feeling even more drastic. Misaki held onto her hot drink, in an attempt to warm her hands.  
“You know Misaki, I’m really glad we got put into the same group. I feel like we haven’t spoken much.”  
“Yeah, I actually agree. Say, are our bands actually going to perform?” Misaki asked  
“I hope so!”  
“Really? I don’t know if I want to...” Misaki murmured, looking at the drink in her hands.  
“How come?”  
“Well, you see, you know that bear who performs with Hello Happy World? Yeah… That’s actually me, aha… Anyways, uh, you want some drink?” Misaki replied, clearly embarrassed. Saaya took the cup from her hands.  
“I always wondered who was in the suit! That’s really brave of you. You deserve a lot of credit,” Saaya complimented.  
“Maybe, I-” Before Misaki could finish talking, she slipped. The paths were more icy than they thought. Before either of them could react, Misaki fell to the ground. The snow on this path had been cleaned, so there was nothing to protect her. Misaki didn’t move.   
“Misaki!” Saaya shouted, alarmed. Saaya crouched down and put her drink beside her. Misaki hardly moved, only swore and groaned. Saaya helped her sit up.  
“Oh my god, Misaki, you’re bleeding. We have to get you to the nurse,” Saaya was in protective mode.   
“I’m okay Yamabuki-san, honestly…” She said that, but she didn’t really look it. There was a cut on her head which was bleeding more than Saaya deemed ‘okay.’ Taking a tissue packet out of her pocket, Saaya held Misaki with her other arm.   
“Here, hold this to the wound,” Saaya handed Misaki a tissue. “Can you stand?” Saaya asked, very concerned.   
“I think so,” Misaki attempted to stand, “shit, I think I’ve done something to my leg.”  
“I’ll support you, we really need to get your injury treated.” Saaya threw the hot chocolate into the nearest bin so she could support her with both arms. Misaki, with Saaya’s help, went to stand again. She winced in pain but continued on.   
“We’re almost at the school, just a little longer,” Saaya reassured. Misaki was badly limping and the tissue being held to her cut was dangerously getting redder.   
The school was in view, a very reassuring sight to the both of them.   
“Only a bit longer, you’re doing great Misaki.”  
“Yeah, yeah…” Misaki felt bad for getting Saaya to help her.   
They had finally reached the school courtyard. They both let out a sigh of relief and gave it their best for the final stretch. They walked through the large entrance and Misaki fell to the ground, exhausted.  
“You alright Misaki? We just got to get you to the nurse’s office.”  
“I’m… okay. Let’s just go and continue with our baking.”  
“No way. You’re still bleeding. You need to get a bandage for that.” Misaki was reluctant, but went to the nurse’s.   
“Mi-kun?” Hagumi had appeared from the end of the hallway. Misaki froze. She couldn’t deal with Hagumi right now and didn’t want her to get involved.   
“Hagumi, I’m so glad you’re here. Misaki hurt herself, could you help take her to the nurse please?” Misaki flashed Saaya a look but Saaya seemed to not have noticed.  
“Oh! Mi-kun are you okay? Of course I’ll help!” Misaki quietly sighed. The two put each of Misaki’s arms over their shoulders. “You’ll be okay Mi-kun!”  
“Yeah… I know,” Misaki muttered. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was grateful that the two of them cared. Luckily for them, the nurse’s office was on the first floor.   
“Excuse me,” Saaya called as they opened the door to the nurse’s office. The nurse’s head rose from her notepad.  
“What’s the matter?” Saaya explained what had happened. Meanwhile, the nurse was looking at Misaki’s wound.   
“Alright, can I get your name please?”  
“Misaki Okusawa,” Misaki responded.  
“Okay, Okusawa-san, can you sit over there please,” the nurse pointed to a bed in the corner and Misaki sat on it, with Hagumi and Saaya following.  
“You guys can go, I’ll be alright,” she told the two. Both of them insisted on staying. The nurse came back over with a first aid kit.  
“This might sting a bit,” she said, and applied a liquid to Misaki’s cut. She didn’t know what it was, but it did sting. Misaki sharply inhaled air. The nurse then applied cream and applied a large plaster over the wound. “Okay, I need you to stay here and rest for a little bit, just incase. Can the two of you please leave. Feel free to return in an hour.” Misaki knew she shouldn’t say she doesn’t need to, so she obliged. She was upset that the others had to leave, although she didn’t want to admit it to herself.  
“Mi-kun! Take care!” Hagumi cried, hugging Misaki. Misaki didn’t even bother to respond.  
“I’ll see you in an hour Misaki, get some rest,” Saaya said warmly. Misaki smiled at her.  
“Yeah, thanks Yamabuki-san.” Hagumi let go of Misaki and followed Saaya out of the door. Misaki sighed. What was she going to do for an hour? She felt completely fine and she wasn’t going to sleep. She stared at the ceiling and allowed her mind to wander. She really was happy about today, despite the injury. She got closer to Saaya and can even class her as a friend now. She didn’t like the fact that she was going to miss out on the baking, and was slightly afraid she couldn’t join in on the live. Did they even get permission to perform?   
Half an hour had passed and Misaki was still utterly bored. She started to hum Worldwide Treasure. Just then, the nurse arrived next to Misaki.  
“How are you feeling Okusawa-san?” She asked.  
“I feel completely fine,” Misaki said, trying her best to get the Nurse to let her go.  
“Okay, I think I’m going to let you go now then.” Misaki cheered in her head. She couldn’t stand another second here. Misaki nodded and gave the nurse her thanks. As soon as Misaki left the room, she sped to the room where Saaya probably was, the Home Ecs room. Empty. There was no one in the room. Misaki started to worry. Where was everyone? Her next thought was to go to the classroom where they say Kasumi. That too was empty.   
“Oh course, the hall!” Misaki said out loud. She was right. The hall was full with excited 1st Years. She surveyed the room, her eyes darting from group to group. Then, she saw Hagumi, Kokoro and Poppin Party. Misaki darted through the other girls to reach her friends, who were certainly a welcome sight for once. That half an hour really felt like forever. Kokoro noticed her.  
“Misaki! I heard what happened! I’m so glad you’re okay!” Kokoro ran up and squeezed her.  
“Kokoro… I can’t breath…” Kokoro let go of Misaki, still smiling from ear to ear.  
“Misaki, you were let go early?” Saaya asked. Misaki smiled.  
“Yeah, thankfully…”  
“You can play the live right?” Saaya asked.  
“Yeah, I guess so.” Ah, so the live was happening.  
“Huh? But Misaki doesn’t perform…” Hagumi spoke, very confused. Saaya was confused but Misaki just shot her a look as if to say ‘don’t bother.’  
“So what are we doing in this hall?” Misaki asked.  
“We’re all done with preparations so we were called here for something, I guess,” Tae responded.  
The 1st Years were waiting for around five more minutes before a teacher started to speak.  
“Thank you all so much for helping preparing for tomorrow’s party! Make sure you all get plenty of sleep, it starts at 11am tomorrow. Have a good Friday night and we hope to see you tomorrow!”  
Everyone once again started to file out of the room, excited chatter in the air about the party. Saaya and Misaki were walking behind their other friends.  
“You’ve still got a slight limp Misaki,” Saaya pointed out.  
“Haha yeah, but I’ll be alright by tomorrow,” Misaki said, “Did you finish the brownies Yamabuki-san?”  
“Yeah, and they turned out really good! You have to try some tomorrow,” Saaya began, “also, Misaki, you can call me Saaya.” Misaki’s cheeks grew red. She isn’t used to calling that many people by their first name.  
“If that’s alright with you…”  
The pair walked to the school entrance together, then they had to part ways.   
“Thank you for today… Saaya,” Misaki said, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, I had fun today. Take care of yourself.” The two of them smiled at each other and waved goodbye. They both had a warm feeling in their heart, as they made a new good friend.

 

Merry Christmas :)


End file.
